The kids with white hair
by Aqua Fire582
Summary: the title will change eventually. can't really give summaries cuz i don't even know what it about but this is a JIBBS story.
1. Chapter 1

On a stormy day Jenny Sheppard, the director of NCIS, sensed that something was not right. She stood from her desk and walked to open the door. She opened the door and looked out to see Cynthia sitting at her desk.

"Cynthia, cancel all of my meetings today." She said walking out to the catwalk. She heard a faint reply and continued to over look Gibbs's team. 'DiNozzo, David, and McGee are here nothing wrong there.' Gibbs noticed her and gave her a nod in hello. She nodded back and walked down the stairs. She reached the bullpen and leaned on the divider near Tony's desk. A few minutes passed and Tony cleared his throat.

"Is something wrong ma'am?" He rolled back and looked at Jenny as she sighed.

"Yeah but I don't know what the hell it is." 'It can't be that they're in trouble?' she looked out the window. 'No it's still raining they should still be asleep.' She turned back to the bullpen and blushed very lightly when she saw that everyone was staring at her. They then heard loud and fast footsteps coming up from the stairs.

"Hurry Dante we have to tell Mom!" a girl's voice said extremely out of breath as she and a boy, Dante, reached the top of the stairs soaked, but boy grabbed the girls arm as she started to run again.

"Wait what if she's busy Star? Aside from that we have never been here before how do you know we're going the right way?" Star looked at her brother with her blue tear-filled eyes gasping for air.

"We have to be going the right way. " She exclaimed as she fell to her knees sobbing. Dante fell to his knees hugging his sister as he sobbed too. Jenny and the team wore a shocked look on their face, but only Jenny ran over to the brother and sister.

"Dante Star? What happened?" She said as she pulled them both into a hug. The twins gripped at her shirt for dear life. She walked over to the bullpen and motion for Tony and Ziva get their chairs and bring them over to set the two sobbing teens down. Star calmed down slightly and took a hold of Dante's hand.

"We saw it again Mom Grandpa Jasper put the gun to his-"Star hiccupped as Dante continued for her. "Head but the man shot him instead." They both reached for their mother crying in her chest. Gibbs stood up and voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Jen who are they?"

_____________________________________________________________________________

I'm gonna stop here because my hand is cramping. Plz R&R I do not own anyone in this story except Dante and Star.

Miki ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Star and Dante looked up from their mother's chest, swiveled round, and stood up with a smile on their faces.

"I'm Dante Raphael Sheppard and this is my sister," "Star Rosetta Sheppard," Both bowed and said in unison, "So you must Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, and Officer Ziva David." Only Dante said 'Da·vid' while Star said 'dah· veed '. Star turned to her brother and said

"umm it pronounced Dah· veed brother." Dante looked at her confused,

"But its spelled D-A-V-I-D sister." Star sighed knowing spelling/language was not her brother's forte

"Yeah but the 'a' is rounded and the 'I' is a long a 'e' sound. " Star tried to explain but as she saw her brother eyes he still was not getting it. "Okay you do know that just because is spelled a certain way doesn't mean that it's always pronounced that particular way. " Dante looked at her with awe.

"Really is that true Star?" Star nodded wondering why her brother didn't know this.

"He's wasn't there when you learned it he was sick." Jenny said answering Stars unsaid question. Star nodded and then turned to Jenny.

"Mom I'm starting to get cold." Jenny took her and her brother's hands and took them to the showers.

While they were gone everyone turned to look at Ziva.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ziva frowned and Tim shrugged.

"Didn't you know about them? I mean you worked with her in Cairo right?" Ziva walked to her chair and swiveled it to her desk.

"No I did not know about them. She didn't tell me and I didn't ask." Then they all turned to Gibbs.

"Boss did you know that she had kids?" Gibbs shook his head and thought, 'I wonder why she didn't tell me?'

"Well if she didn't tell us she probably has a good reason for it," Gibbs went to his desk and sat down looked up and saw them just staring at him. "Hey get back to work!"

Okay I learned not to make it up as I go along. So from now on I will write it down first.

Please R&R chapter 3 is on its way

-Miki


End file.
